The Collector
by Star Dust 9817
Summary: There is a guy in Hikaru's school that collects! Collects magic and what happens when he is after Hikaru??? R+R
1.

Authors Note: Hey ppl this is my first fic hope you like it : ) 

Authors Note: Hey ppl this is my first fic hope you like it : ) !!

**The Collector**

**Chapter 1**

******The Young Man at the Door******

It was late at night and Lantis just couldn't stop thinking about Hikaru! He couldn't even fall asleep!!! He was lying on his bed and he was thinking of Hikaru (of course :-D) and then he got up. He didn't know where he was going but he just followed his heart. The next thing he knew he was on the Tokyo Tower!!!

'Omigod I'm on Earth!' He realized that Hikaru lives close by. It was like he could feel her; he followed the feeling and soon ended at a door. Knowing the things that he knew he decided not to go through the door but through the window where he felt the strongest sense. Right when he walked in he got a great big smile on his face. He saw tons of pictures Hikaru. He stayed there all day, just smiling. Then he heard sound Hikaru looked around looked right at Lantis and then got a book and ran out. 'Gees, he froze, just stood there. Right then Hikaru walked in. She I have been thinking about Lantis so much I am seeing him in my room!' Hikaru thought to her self. She came back to her room, still seeing Lantis but thinking that it is her imaginary. "Hikaru -Chan....." Lantis said thinking that she didn't see him cause she didn't say anything. " Lantis I know that your really not there!" Hikaru said wishing that he was there. " No it is really I!!! Hikaru?" Lantis said. "Prove it." Hikaru said. "Fine I will ...... did the otherLantis be able to do his power ????" Lantis asked. " Yea cause that is when I think he is especially sexy." Hikaru said with a grin on her face. " Would your Lantis tell you that he loves you and that is why I am here, I followed my heart and I found you by really strong feelings."" N..No he didn't .... um.. u...love...me?" She said stuttering. " Yes Hikaru I can't stop thinking about you I couldn't sleep I haven't slept in 5 months I love you." " I love you too Lantis, I always have."Lantis walked up to Hikaru and stared into her beautiful pink eyes, he almost passed out because of her prettiness. Then he realized that he had the chance to kiss her. He tilted her chin and put his lips on hers and let loose the tongue. They never wanted it to end but there was an interruption.

"HIKARU a young man is at the door for you!!" Hikaru's mom said. 

' A young man ??' Hikaru said to her self.

"Coming Mother!" When Hikaru got to the door, she saw a guy just standing there.

" Ummm Hi." Hikaru said. 

" Hi Hikaru!" said the weird stranger.

" Umm who are you?" Hikaru asked. 

" Oh gomen I am Yamazaki and I am supost to do the project with you from History." 

" Ohhh yea I forgot sorry, come in." She said hoping that Lantis would know to hide or something. 

" My room is right over here." Hikaru said smiling.

" Okay." Yamazaki said. " Umm so what are we gonna chose?" Hikaru asked.

" Well I was thinking that we could chose the Ancient Grease times?" Yamazaki said.

"Sure that would good." Hikaru said thinking about Lantis and what just happened she had waited soooooo long and it got interrupted!!

"Hikaru ????" Yamazaki said. 

" Hoeeeee, gomen!" ' Geez I got to stop day dreaming and WORK!!!'

" Okay let's start!" Yamazaki suggested.

~ Lantis 's POV ~ 

' I come this whole way so she can be with that whatever his name is!! She told me that she loved me. So everything is cool. ..Sigh…What if she becomes attracted to this guy!! AHH I have to stop being such a worry wart!!!'

"HAHA you are so funny Yamazaki !!!" That was when Hikaru realized that she was starting to be attracted to this guy. 

" Well Hikaru when these gods act so baka someone has to laugh!" Yamazaki said." Your right this is very funny I am glad that we picked this!" Hikaru said. She had stopped having all the day dreams about Lantis she didn't even think about him at all! 

' This is shit I swear if I could kill this guy I would!!!! This is torture watching the love of your life flirt with another guy about SCHOOL WORK!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 

" Wow it is late I think that I should be leaving now." Yamazaki said. 

' Hell yea you better leave!!! Being in a closet for 5 hours I would like to leave too!'

"Yea your right." Hikaru said. " Do this again tomorrow after school?" Yamazaki asked." Definitely cya tomorrow!!"" Ja Ne" He said with a evil grin that only Lantis saw. 

' That little bastard aghhhhh!!'

When he was out of site Lantis saw Hikaru fall on her bed like she just had the time of her life. That hurt Lantis a lot he wanted to be the one that she fell on the bed for! Not Yamazaki. Lantis walked out of the closet. Hikaru didn't even notice Lantis. 

"Hikaru??" 

" huh oh Hi Lantis!" Hikaru said surprised. "So what was that all about??" Lantis hoping that she would say nothing it doesn't mean anything now that you are here and then kiss him but …………… She didn't even respond. " HIKARU ??" Lantis yelled. " Hoeee gomen nasai nothing we just have to do this project together and I am :yawn: very tired……….." she was out cold after that. 

' Where am I supost to sleep? Well tomorrow morning anyone can come upstairs and see me so I guess I can go check out this Yamazaki kid'

He was still walking down the street so Lantis stayed not that far and just waited for something to get Hikaru not to like this gaki! Then a ring came Lantis didn't know what it was but he thought that it might be useful. 

(Lantis can't hear the ones in BLUE ) 

" Hello?" 

"Hi soo tell me how you are doing on this mission???"

" Good since I came here in the beginning of the year I blend in as a new student no one has a suspicion at all!" 

" Member we said that we sensed some power over there and we know that it is a girl do you have a lead on that ?" 

" Umm I think that I do but I am not sure." 

" Well call us when you are sure" 

:CLICK: 

' What does he think that people are not suspicious about ? I wish I could have gotten closer, but I didn't want him to know that I was following him- ohh he is turning the corner'

Then there was this house that just didn't feel right to Lantis.

When Yamazaki went inside his house Lantis went though one of the windows that was open. He checked all over the house but there was nothing not even furniture was there. It was kinda like he just moved here. Then Lantis traveled downstairs. 

' Wow I wonder how this guy sleeps this is a mess. Oh he's coming ! Where am I supost to go!!!! OMG that was just a cat. Geez I thought I woulda been caught! Why I am I being such a chicken I am Lantis the best sword man in the whole universe!! Yea I guess I should brought my sword that woulda helped. He doesn't have powers what am I worrying about?'

So he quietly goes downstairs.And hears the cat meowing. Lantis turned around and waved at the cat to shutup. Then Lantis looked at the cat and new that it was not just any regular old cat that you buy at the store.

' Holy Shit that is not a cat !!! Don't let it sense your powers!! Phew the cat just went downstairs. I hope it can't talk that wouldn't help me at all! Omigod if there is a magical cat in the house then that means that -OOOOOOOOH the dude Yamazaki has powers too DAHH!!!! Being here is making me stupid '

Right well Lantis was thinking to him self he heard the door from downstairs slam. 

' Yea now I can search the whole place. Humm I think that Yamazaki was in this room. Well shit there isn't anything in this damn room- wait a minute there over there haha! What the hell is this??'

What he had picked up was a cell phone. Right when he picked it up to see what the hell it was it rang.

" WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?!?!? " Lantis yelled.

' Well the last time that something rang Yamazaki just picked it up and said hello. I can do that!!! '

" Hello?" Lantis said wondering if anyone would respond.

the dude that is on the other line of the phone is gonna be in GREEN 

" Who is this???" some dude asked.

" I am Lantis who are you , and watch your attitude!?!?!" 

"It is none of your business who I am but it is my business when people I don't know answer my brother's cell phone!!" 

" SOOO that is the name !!!" 

" What are you talking about ??"

" Hoe......... never mind who is your brother?"

" Yamazaki is my brother is he there?" 

" No he isn't."

" Then why did you answer the phone?"

" Cause ..." and then Lantis just busted it so it shut off.

' God humans piss me off !! Ahh what was that ?? Oh shit I better hide or something!!!!!!! '

It was Yamazaki, he was back from whatever he left for. It was getting late so Lantis just decided to leave. When Lantis got home it was like 2 am in the morning.

' Wow Hikaru even in her sleep looks sexy !! :: yawn :: I haven't slept in a while well like in months so :: yawn ::I am gonna sleep. Where am I supost to sleep?

I guess I can't sleep where people can see me so back in the closet it is. '

**~ In The Morning ~**

** **

' Ahh the smell of the m.....the closet sweat drop Ow my back kills!!!'

Lantis opened the door and no one was in the room the door was closed. He walked over to the bed and there was a note with a picture there. 

Hikaru's note 

Hey Lantis-chan-

hehe you look cute in your sleep especially in a closet hehe.

I will be back soon from school at 2:30.

Then there was a picture of him in the closet. HEHE !!!

' Since Hikaru goes to school with that Yamazaki then that means that I can check out what he is up to. '

Lantis left for Yamazaki's house . 

At school ( where Hikaru is DAH ) 

" Ohayo Yamazaki." Hikaru said.

" Ohayo Hikaru , I went out last night to get some food and when I came back I found my cell phone busted on the floor?"Yamazaki said.

" Wow that is weird." Hikaru said.

" Last night when I was walking to get some food at the store I saw this necklace and it made me think of you so I bought it and here I want you to have it."

Yamazaki said once again with a evil grin on his face.

" Ohh Yamazaki it's beautiful but I can't take this." Hikaru gave it back because she knew that her heart belonged to Lantis.

" Listen I didn't pay 90 $ for that so I could wear it ! Would you please just take this as a gift I don't want anything return just take it." Yamazaki said and then walked off. He knew that there was someone else and he needed to find out who it was! 

After school 

It was at the end of school and Hikaru was excited to get home and go see 

Lantis. She got home looked around her room including the closet ( hehe ) , but he wasn't anywhere to be found. She figured that Lantis was just exploring around the neighbor hood. 

' Hehe I wonder what kinda looks he is getting since he is in that armor of his hehe. Oh well he will be back soon I hope.'

Lantis was in the neighbor hood but at Yamazaki's house. He was looking for evidence to convince Hikaru to stay away from him. Lantis was going though these suit cases but they were all empty!!! Lantis had gone though them all except for this one that was rather large. Lantis opened the box and there was tons of stuff like papers or info on something. Lantis was searching for something that gave him a hint that this guy was a but munch. He found this piece of paper that had a picture of Hikaru on it and knew that that would be good enough for Hikaru to stay away from Yamazaki.

' Yea I got proof that this guy is no good !!!!'

" What ya got there ??" someone said from a dark corner.

I will write the next chapter if people really actually think that this fic is any good. So I hope that you review!! Until next timeChoa !!

** **


	2. Chapter 2 : Not Such a Pretty Necklace

A/N : So here it is my second chapter read !!!!!

**The Collector **

**Chapter 2**

**Not Such a Pretty Necklace**

" Who's there ?" Lantis asked.

" Well I think I should be asking that question." 

And then walked out from the dark corner YAMAZAKI!( no surprise )

" I know that your up to something and I will stop you!!" Lantis cried.

" Do I know you some how ?" Yamazaki could sense the powers inside Lantis.

" No , but I do know what you are up to!"Lantis yelled and then did a flip out of the window.

Lantis walked all the way home. He figured that Yamazaki would come after him but nothing happened at all.

" Hi Hikaru." Lantis said.

" Oh your back, Hi , where did you go?" 

" Umm just around the neighborhood."

" That is what I thought, umm Lantis?" 

" Yea." 

" Yamazaki is coming over later do you think that you could leave again?" 

" Sure why not , but - He reached to his pocket to only find that the piece of paper was gone!

" Yea ?" 

" Nevermind I will leave nowBye."

" Ok." 

Then the door bell rang. It was Yamazaki. 

" Hey Yamazaki !" 

" Hey Hikaru , I see that you aren't wearing my necklace?" 

" Umm I was gonna get it on hold on I will be right back."

Then she went up the stairs leaving Yamazaki waiting. When she went into the room she saw Lantis in the tree across from her window. 

" Lantis what are you doing? You are supostto be gone !!" 

" Yea I know but I had no where to go and I wanted to stay here anyway." 

Then he jumped in the window and saw that she was getting a necklace on.

" What is that?" 

" This is just a necklace that Yamazaki got me, isn't it beautiful?"

" Yea whatever , you don't like this guy do you ?" 

" No Lantis I love you and only you!"  
  


That was when she got the necklace on. Lantis was looking into Hikaru's eyes and they had changed. 

" Hikaru?"

" Lantis I have to go downstairs you can stay here- Then she fainted.

" Hikaru what is wrong?!?!" 

She didn't answer just looked really tired. Then someone was walking up the stairs.

It was none other than Yamazaki. Lantis jumped for the tree and just watched to see what he was gonna do.

" Hikaru Hikaru I had no idea that the necklace would work this fast." He grinned and put his hand over her chest. He was like draining something. After 2 seconds of him draining her Lantis jumped in the window and put his sword up to his throat.

" What the hell do you think you are doing?" Lantis yelled.

" I am doing what I have always been doing." Yamazaki said.

" What have you always been doing?" Lantis said bringing the sword closer to his throat bringing blood to his hands.

" I collect." 

" Collect ?" 

" Yes collect , I find a area where there is magic coming from and take there magic. I guess you could call it a hobby."

" You sick bastard !! How come you have not gone after the other Magic Knights?" 

" Because they are not have as powerful as this one."

" Give her back her powers NOW!!!!"

" Oh don't be so hostile I will give her back her powers if – he paused and looked like he was in deep thought.

" IF WHAT!?!?!"

" If you duel against me , I am going to be using other magic that I have picked up so I think that you could bring those other useless Magic Knights." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lantis just wanted to kill him , but he knew that he had something that Hikaru needed to survive it was what kept her strength and he wouldn't let some guy take that. But Lantis would not take his sword away from his throat. 

" Meet me at my house at 800 pm tomorrow , I assume that you know where it is." He did a evil laugh and then disappeared.

' I don't know where to find Umi and Fuu live or where to find them!! I need to get Hikaru back! Ack what if Hikaru's family is gone well I am gonna have to just take that chance.' Lantis thought.

He looked down at Hikaru and saw that she was still wearing the necklace. He ripped it off . And crushed it.

Lantis went in this weird looking room and looked for water.Then he opened the fregerator and there was some water he got a towel from thebathroom and laid Hikaru down on her bed. Hoping that she would wake.

" Lantis ?"

" Hikaru? What are you doing up?" 

" I dunno umm so what happened to me?" 

" Well you fainted when Yamazaki's necklace drained your magic form you and told me that he collects magic as a hobby and you were one of the people that he wanted the magic from. He didn't want any of the other Magic Knights because you are stronger than the rest. And in order to get back you magic I have to duel against him and he said that I can use the other magic knights , so please tell where I can reach them?" Lantis said. 

" Wow you said a lot !" 

" Yea I did."

" I will call them and tell them ok?"

" Okay." 

~*~

At Yamazaki's House

" So the kid that broke into our house watches over Hikaru and knows magic?" said a talking cat.

" Yea I guess so but I am not sure if he is really that powerful!" Yamazaki answered.

" Well I mean the thing I don't understand is why you are gonna do this when you don't even have any magic in you? Yet all you do is collect it like it is gold." 

" Shut Up Veibol! I caught you didn't I ?"

" Yea so what?"

" Well if I can get what makes you think that I can't get all the people that Hikaru's little friend is bringing?"

" I dunno I have a weird feeling!!" 

" Well tomorrow I will be ready MUHHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" 

' That Lantis kid is gonna get a surprise tomorrow !!!!! He can't beat me !!'

A/N: So is it any good? I hope so please R+R !!!!!!!! 


	3. Fight for Power

**A/N :This is the last chapter hope all of you enjoyed reading this! Go ahead read on.........................**

zzZZZzz 

**The Collector **

**Chapter 3 **

**The Fight For Power **

** **

** **

"Umm Hikaru can you call them I really don't know how to use that thing!" Lantis said pointing to the telephone. 

" Sure , but can you bring it to me I still feel kinda week from what happened." Hikaru said with a week smile.

" Yea. " 

Hikaru dialed some numbers and then someone answered the phone.

" Moshi Moshi ?"

" Hey Umi , this is Hikaru. Can you and Fuu please come over my house?" 

" Sure I can but I have to call Fuu. Be down there soon!"

" Yea Ja." 

"Ja ne."

Hikaru hung up the phone and looked over to Lantis.

" They will be here soon." Hikaru said referring to Umi and Fuu.

Later in the afternoon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" So everyone is going to Yamazaki's house to fight against him because he took Hikaru's powers?"Fuu said kinda confused.

" Yes that is right. Is there anything else that you don't get?" 

" So Hikaru is just gonna watch because she can't use any of her magic right?" Umi questioned not sure.

" Yes , see you guys we are fighting Yamazaki to get the powers that he took from Hikaru from the necklace." Lantis explained.

"Okay I think that we have talked about that enough! So Lantis what are you doing here anyway?" Fuu asked with a grin.

" Umm well I came here to see Hikaru."

" Really, you two seem very close lately is there anything that you want to tell Fuu and I?" 

"Umm oh you guys it is nothing big Lantis came because he loved me and wanted to tell me this and I return the feelings ok?" 

" HA I knew that you loved her Lantis HAHA!" Umi said really happily.

" Don't you guys think that you should be going home now?" Lantis suggested so he didn't have to hear this anymore.

" Yea we should be leaving see you guys tomorrow bye."

And then both of them were gone out the door. Then the door opened again it was Umi.

" Hey you guys don't do anything that you normally wouldn't do!" Umi said running just in case they chased her. Both Hikaru and Lantis just sat there with sweatdrops.

After School (get ready to go to Yamazaki's)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" So Hikaru you mean today at school he acted like nothing happened at all the other night?" Lantis asked in worry.

"Yea it was weird!"

" Well let's go he'll be waiting."

At Yamazaki's House

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hey Yamazaki are you sure that you have enough power to take down two Magic Knights and one very good swordsman?" Veibol asked knowing that he was gonna lose.

" Veibol I will not lose how come you don't have any faith in me?" 

" Because you don't know what they are capable of doing!!"

" Oh that is all you are worried over please I know that they are not that powerful , because they would of known that I was up to something."

" Yea well here they come and I am just gonna say that if you lose you better give me the money that you betted me." Veibol said laughing.

But Yamazaki was out the door by the time Veibol said that they were there at his house.

" Hello Hikaru Hello Umi Hello Fuu and was it Lantis?" Yamazaki said getting Lantis really mad.

"Humph" Lantis said and gave Yamazaki a very bad look.

" Well shall we begin." 

Hikaru sat down very worried about all of this. Lantis took out his sword and was the first one to make a move. Lantis took his sword and made a cut on Yamazaki's leg that way he couldn't run. But after this Yamazaki was chanting something and then fire ball of energy came flying at Lantis. Right then Umi jumped in and made the fire energy ball fly out of the way with her water dragon. Then Yamazaki summoned Lexis from the power that he took from Hikaru.Fuu saw Lexis and then she dodged her own shot at him. Yamazaki flew into a brick wall and then he passed out. Then Yamazaki disappeared! 

" Where did he go?!?!" Fuu yelled.

" I dunno lets go inside and check he owes us Hikaru's power back we beat him fair and square!"

"Yea."

Then everyone ran inside to find a cat. Lantis remembered that he had sensed that the cat had powers the last time he had encountered with it.

" Hello you must be the people that have defeated my master. Thank god that means that I am free!!" Veibol said very happy.

" Umm ok?" Everyone was very confused by what had just happened.

" Yamazaki is in the other room." Veibol said pointing to a room.

" Yamazaki give Hikaru's powers back right now!!"

" You have beaten me fair and square so here is Hikaru's powers back." Yamazaki said.

' God that was a little too easy but just as long that I have Hikaru's powers back I am happy J' Thought Lantis.

" Ok umm yea." Hikaru said kinda scared because it was to easy. She grabed the

big source of light and put it through her chest. When that was all done Hikaru looked more alive. Before when Hikaru didn't have her powers she looked drained from life and now she was back to normal.

" Since you have defeated me I will move on to a different place. Oh Hikaru it was very nice meeting you and your friends." Yamazaki said. Within a flash he was gone.

" Do you think that he will still collect?" Umi asked.

" Most likely , when you get hobbys they are hard to just drop." Lantis said.

" Maybe it isn't a hobby instead maybe a obsession ?" Hikaru suggested.

" Yea maybe." They all said.

**THE END**


End file.
